Kingdoms of Praia
Humanity The Hundred Cities of Istar A collection of city-states united by their common culture. Six hundred years ago, they were merely vassals to the Kingpriest of Istar, but, when the Reckoning came and wiped Istar and its surrounding countryside off the map, they came into their own. They dot the coastline of the Bay of Istar. The most powerful of them, Thirapolis, has become a world commercial power, with its advantageous position at the mouth of the new Bay and is almost an entire kingdom in it of itself. Havenford, is another powerful city, located at the entrance to the Strait of Reckoning. ' ' Gorith The warring tribes of Gorith eke out their existence in the north of Praia. They are in perpetual conflict with each other and the various ogre and goblin encampments that make their home in the region as well. ' ' Legoalin The Kingdom of Legoalin is generally considered the Heir of Istar as the new bastion of Good in Humanity. Though a small kingdom, they have survived famine, plague and war with the Drow of Drovinesti and the orcish hordes of Vulug. Pious and honourable, the Highpriests of most of the Gods of Good are found here, with the notable exceptions of Majere and Solinari. ' ' Edhest As the region between the two elven kingdoms and bordering the Fey-wilds, Edhest has long been considered an eccentric kingdom by other human kingdoms. They boast a robust alchemical guild and halfling population, which don’t help the reputation. ' ' Iparin Far-away Iparin has long been isolated from the rest of humanity by the Bokkir Wastes. The only ‘safe’ way of venturing there is by sea, though safe is a relative term. Iparini are notoriously isolationists, shooing most visitors away. ' ' Saisonar The tropical islands of Saisonar house a tribal society of fisher-merchants. The Saisonar are extremely friendly and open to others. They run a grand majority of merchant ships. ' ' Hiaphthop Not much is known about the Hiaphthopish. Rumors of necromancy and evil are abound. ' ' Elvenkind Silvanesti The original elven kingdom, so ancient even the Gods have difficulty remembering a time before it. Notoriously conservative and isolationist, Silvanesti elves rarely leave their wooded homeland. ' ' Drovinesti The underground kingdom of the Drow was founded after the Age of Dreams and Dravia’s Treachery causing the creation of the Drow race. Drovinesti is a matriarchal society and home to numerous heinous and unholy magics. ' ' Qualinesti Founded by the Silvanesti revolutionary Kith-Kannan at the beginning of the Age of Hope five thousand years ago, Qualinesti is, in theory, the antithesis to Silvanesti: open and progressive, though politics in recent centuries after the Fall of Istar have changed that somewhat. ' ' Dwarfkind Thorag Isolated and greedy, the Thoragni dwarves are often accused of being more interested in mining than the world. This accusation is not too far off. Often called mountain dwarves after their homeland, Thoragni are a rare site outside their homeland. ' ' Thorbardin The hill dwarves of Thorbardin are the exiles of Thorag after the War of the Hammer. Thorbardini are more open and adventurous than Thoragni and what they lack in mineral wealth they more than make up for in craftsmanship. ' ' Gnomekind Gnymm Not a kingdom in the usual sense, Gnymm is simply an area dominated by gnomes in unusual quantities. It can’t be said to have a proper government because no gnome really stays there for more than a year or two at a time. As a consequence, no two forays into Gnymm are ever the same. ' ' Other Vugul A horrible mess of ogres, orcs and hobgoblins, Vugul is in a constant state of civil war and at war with the Goriths to their west. Periodically attacks Legoalin. The Drovinesti have their hands all over the politics of the region. Bokkir An expansive desert in the middle of the continent’s southern half, it is inhabited by nomadic tribes of a whole slew of races, from humans to halflings to orcs. The inhospitable nature of the land makes proper organization nigh-impossible. Category:Praia